1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component unit and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of conventional electronic component units provided to conventional wire harnesses mounted on vehicles is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-198347 as an electronic component module. The electronic component module includes an electronic component substrate having an insulating plate to which a plurality of bus bars are attached, each of the bus bars having an external terminal connecting part and being electrically connected to an electronic component, a case housing the electronic component substrate therein, and a connector-connecting part in which a plurality of external terminal connecting parts of the plurality of bus bars are collected. The electronic component module includes the connector-connecting part disposed between the multiple electronic components, thereby downsizing the module serving as the electronic component unit.
In the electronic component unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-198347, the ends of the bus bars are exposed on the edge surfaces of the electronic component substrate in some cases. Even in such cases, it is desired that the electronic component substrate (plate) and the case (housing) serving as a supporting member are properly assembled to each other by preventing the case from being scratched by the exposed ends of the bus bars.